The Frost King Of Seasons
by Chibi Pagan
Summary: This story has a good plot Im just working on it ,criticism welcome.


Chapter 1 I thought this up in P.E. I look up at Man In Moon through the opening of my globe room he speaks"Jack,the guardians are going to be turned int ice sprites they don't think that your work is important,show them the signifigance of the seasons,since mother nature faded away 50 years ago and you have become Father nature you shall have to thell them the importance of the season"OK manny,"Also they will showup here as ice spirits in two minuites,go to the metting they wake up,calm tem imediately,explain,and teach them the preperation for winter".I send a swarm of diamond mist sprites to ready the meet room,I go to my room so I can change that I wear when I meet newborn winter spirits and sprites,since I am Father Winterking of all nature.I put on my amulet"The Heart of Seasons"it is imbedden in the place where my heart should is a drop of a frozen tear of mother nature,her last tear to represent how the seasons are connected(after she died it changed to a tear of blood) it has a small flower stem of Jasmine wrapped delicately around it,to represent represent winter there is a black snowflake floating,suspended in the represent summer there is a white flame settled around the autum there is a red and orange leaf imprinted into the as the sprites lite the large fireplace.I created a special flame for us ice spirits,it is safe for us to get warm without melting as it acts like real fire for the warm blooded cloths change to how I dress as the representative of winter or in simple words my "winter mode".My trade mark blue hoody is by a neon blue,skin -tight turtleneck,the cuffs are covered in delicately stitched permenant mixture of lace and ice to form a smowflake hood is replaced by a cloack of winter fog dense enough to wrap around me when I stand still,obscuring me from animals and beleivers alike in plain sight,my anchient deer hide pants that I was reborn in were transformed to simple black skinny of shoes I wear thin strips of ivy around my feet and ankles(they are stronger than stee,they are a variation of Aster's foot guards).My shepards staff transformed in a flash of white fire into a silver longbow with golden arrowsand a black and red quiver,It also had several vials of potions,sleep arrows,poison,stun,blind,and mute..My crown is the same as most crowns but no top like traditional kings and is a silver halo that levitates 1 in. above my head,it is alight with a silvery blue fire that doesnot go out or burn anything,but in the middle of the fire is my center a ice rose,sill with poison tipped thorns,only my true lover can pick it from the fire without dying.I am awoken from my musing by my pet ice dragon,Maridei,she informed me that the guardians are here.I take a survey of the room with a calculating eye the guardians are sprawled out on the floor in a pile.I felt pity for their uncomfortable positions so I moved to variouse spots.I move too Tooth to a chair that I made espessially for her,a chair that only has a place that her head rests,the back is carved out so her wings would not be crushed,she looks nice as a ice wings have elonginated to her waiste and the design has become more complicated and denser,her feathers have changed to the mute shades of gray and white of winter,her feathers are also some of the stunning vivid colors hidden in winter,the deep blue of frozen water,the sunset purple and gold,the red of firelight and many others.I moved Aster to the soft rug in front of the fire so he could be warm,eventhough he transformed into a snowhare.A fluffy white bunny.I put North on the over-stuffed red couch,his cloths turned from red and black to deep purple to replace the red and white to replace the black,he was snoring loudly.I lightly picked up Sandy and I placed him on my favorite chair the sleepdust of his became diamond dust .I covered him and north in two soft blue blankets.I felt a bad headach come on,eventhough I dident want to leave them to awaken confuse but I needed a nap so told my pet dragon to keep them in the room when they wake and when they wake up to wake me up,she turned into her humanoid form and gave me a two fingered salute and nodded.I sighed happily and I fell onto the nearest couch wich was the one with North on it I pulled a soft green quilt onto me and I fell into sleep


End file.
